Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix
by Dirt Rider 712
Summary: Harry gets a note from Tonks, finds a strange silver egg, and trains on an alternate plane of existence. Find out what the Order of the Phoenix originally was, and what it has to do with Harry. AU sixth year. Harry/Tonks
1. TENUIS VIRIDIS

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any thing from the books, J.K.R does.

Lying awake in the smallest bedroom in #4 privet drive was an ordinary boy, or as ordinary as someone could be in his situation. He was awoken tonight not by nightmares as usual, but by a strange owl with a note. He never expected to receive anything from this person, though he had wished for nearly a year for something, anything, from this particular person. Now that he got it, he was nervous about what it could mean.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10am. We need to talk._

_Tonks_

Harry was nervous and quickly approaching the next level, which, for him included fear, guilt, and shame. He was afraid of what she had to say, _She probably hates me now, _and what she might do, _she is going to hex me for sure, not that I don't deserve it, but I'd rather not get hexed. _The guilt was leftover from the Department of Mysteries fiasco, _if not for my damn 'saving people thing' Sirius would still be here, then he could tell me what to do about this meeting with Tonks. _The shame, the shame was for what he was putting her through, _He was her favorite cousin, I can't stand that I'm the cause of her hurt and loss._

This note bothered Harry so much because he fancied Nymphadora Tonks; he liked everything about her from her fun loving and free personality, to her taste in music and the unique if slightly odd style she had. He even loved her first name, though she hated it he thought it fit, he thought it was beautiful and mischievous, much like the witch it belonged to. He had feelings for her and no matter how he tried to ignore them they just kept growing stronger every time he saw or even thought of her. He even tried going out with Cho to get his mind off it, _Bloody lot of good _that _did me, blew up in my face somehow, _not that he really minded much. Harry fancied Tonks since he first met her, but being six and a half years younger than her he convinced himself that she would never see him as anything other than, a scrawny little brother with a bulls eye on his forehead that attracted fear mongering Dark Lords and their idiot thugs. He could still remember the day he met her as clearly as though it was yesterday:

**Flashback **

_The Advance Guard had come to get him. He was talking to Remus Lupin when he heard a woman's voice, "Why are we all standing in the dark? _Lumos_." He would later remember thinking that the voice matched her beauty. And strangely what she said next excited him instead of annoying him like it would have had it come from anyone else. "Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," from the light of her wand he got his first good look at the beautiful young Arour. Harry could still remember the look she had on that day, she had short spiky violet hair, a pale heart-shaped face, and amazing dark twinkling eyes. It was her eyes that were his favorite feature, no matter how much she changed them they would remain the same, the twinkling was always there. Next he remembered the first time he heard her favorite greeting, "Wotcher, Harry!"_

_He remembered her helping him pack it the very room that he was currently in, she told him that she was a Metamorphmagus. Tonks said something then that showed him that she understood him, "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?" Later on he would realize that she understood that aspect of his life better than anyone else, people saw her as a Metamorphmagus instead of the woman that she was, just as people saw Harry as The-Boy-Who-Lived instead of just Harry._

**End Flashback**

"Well… I'm in for a hexing in the morning, I guess I should get some sleep," Harry mumbled to himself miserably.

Hoot. Hedwig clearly didn't believe that there would be any hexing tomorrow.

"Yea, thanks Hedwig… thanks," he replied sarcastically as he fell into a restless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"SIRIUS…" Harry screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He had gotten all of about five and a half hours of sleep and it was now four thirty it the morning. _Will I ever get a full night's sleep again? _He often asked himself this question over the past year, he was just getting over the nightmares from the third task, and then one night at the ministry brings it all back and then some.

"Oh, well… I might as well get up. Maybe I can get some breakfast before the Dursleys wakeup." Harry went about his morning routine, grabbed a couple slices of toast, and walked to the park. Harry had some serious thinking to do, so he lay down under a tree until Tonks would come. In the hours he was thinking under that tree he came up with a lot of ideas but a few main ones, _I need to become stronger, not only in body but in mind and magic as well._Harry decided to start with strengthening his body with morning runs. Then he would ask Dumbledore to teach him occlumency, _He owes me that much, if he had taught me in the first place instead of having that greasy git teach me, Sirius might still be here._

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a slightly nervous, "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Hey, Tonks," Harry said as he sat up and she sat down. "Is it Ten already?"

"No, it's only Nine, I got here early to think. What are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, I'vebeen here since around five."Harry said, wondering what Tonks had to be nervous about.

"Oh… Harry, I n-need to tell you something," Tonks muttered nervously.

Harry was worried now, he had never seen her this nervous and… scared? "Tonks, what's wrong? You can tell me, maybe I can help."

Tonks drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly in an effort to calm herself. "Harry, I… I'm not sure how to do this, please don't say anything until I'm done." She waited for his nod before she started again. 

"Since I met you, you haven't ever acted any different around me, or asked me to morph or anything. You're the first guy to treat me like I'm normal, just another ordinary friend. W-what I'm trying to say is… I fancy you Harry, maybe more… I have since I first met you, as a part of the advance guard. I know I'm six and a half years older then you but I don't care… holding it in for so long has really messed with my powers, look at my hair!" Harry just noticed that her hair was a mousey brown and she looked rather tired and a bit sick too. "Harry… You don't have to say yes, I would understand b-but would you consider being with me?

To say that Harry was shocked would be the understatement of the year, he just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Then he saw the look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes and he came back to reality. Harry didn't say anything, he just pulled her to him and kissed her, he dumped everything he had into that kiss and when it was over and they were both panting for air. Harry said, "Tonks… I've fancied you for just as long. I thought that you just saw me as the little brother type relationship, so I tried to forget about how I felt about you. I even went out with Cho Chang to try to take my mind off you, didn't work, I just kept thinking about how whiny she was and how amazing you are. I know that you understand me better than anyone else, no one sees the real me either. If I thought that I might love you before, I know for sure that I love you now," Harry finished, looking deep into her eyes.

Tonks just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately wit as much love as she could manage to cram into one kiss. "I love you too, Harry Potter." They proceeded to snog heavily and talk happily after that, until Tonks had to go into the Arourdepartment for a while. "Oh, it's twelve thirty already, I haveto go in to work for a bit. I'm on guard tonight so I'll get here early, around five, and stay with you tonight." Harry got an excited look on his face. "Don't even think about it, when I said 'stay with you tonight' I meant sleep, literally. I'm gonna help with the nightmares. Nothing more than snoging… yet." With that said Tonks kissed Harry good bye and apperated to the ministry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Tonks left, Harry stayed at the park until Dudley's gang showed up, then he wandered about for a couple of hours. He was just heading for the house when he heard the 'CRACK' of apperation and saw Tonks walk out from behind a row of bushes.

"Hey, love. Have you been out since I left?" Tonks asked.

"Yea, I didn't want the Dursleys to ruin the best day of my life," Harry replied with a wide grin on his face while he put his arm around Tonks.

"The best day of your life huh?" Harry nodded, still with that grin on his face. "Don't worry I won't let them ruin it."

When they reached the front door Harry opened it, only to be hit with a right hook from his uncle. "BOY, WHARE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tonks just stood there shocked as Harry hit the ground. "YOUR AUNT HAD TO COOK _I_ HAD TO DO _YOUR_ CHORES! YOU WILL…"

Tonks finally woke from her shock induced stouper at this point, _"DIMITTO VALIDUS!"_Tonks hit him with a powerful banishing charm sending him into the wall next to the kitchen door, there was a loud crack as two by four and sheet rock cracked and buckled. Uncle Vernon moaned and winced, Tonks had clearly broken a few of the ribs on his left side. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL I DID! HOW CAN YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?" Harry stood up at this point and pulled her to him, effectively ending her rant.

"Tonks, it's ok. He just caught me off guard. I should have been more careful." Harry said, trying to sooth her.

"You shouldn't have to be on your guard, YOU LIVE HERE!" Tonks yelled, still worked up and trying to get her point across. "I _was_ only going to stay here for tonight to help with the nightmares, but _now_ I'm moving in for the summer!"

"And just WHO are you to _demand_ that you stay here? I will not have any more _FREAKS_ in MY house!" Exclaimed Aunt Petunia outraged, standing next to Dudley, by the kitchen door.

"I am Harry's girlfriend," Tonks answered, both furious at Aunt Petunia and pleased that she could finally say that.

Dudley just had a dumfounded look on before he said, "Why would _you_ want to be with a scrawny _freak_ like my cousin?"

Harry was taking the insults in stride, Tonks wasn't. "HE HAS DONE MORE GOOD IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS THAN MOST PEOPLE WILL EVER DO! YOU SHOULD SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!"

"_Me_ show that good for nothing FREAK _respect_! Ha, that's a good one," Dudley replied sarcastically.

At this point Harry was thinking, _Dud you idiot, she'll hex you into next week for that. This should be good. _Harry was having a hard time not grinning.

Tonks pulled away from Harry, eyes turning blood red. _"TENUIS VIRIDIS,"_Tonks yelled. Dudley's skin turned green and started to secrete some sort of slime, the effect was that he resembled a human slug.

"M-m-mummy… m-mummy… make it stop. G-get her to make it stop," Dudley whimpered.

"That hex will ware off in twenty four hours," Tonks said as she started pushing Harry up the stairs. "Harry and I will be in _our_ room, you are not to bother us!"

When they got to Harry's room Tonks pulled Harry to her and kissed him soundly. "Harry, are you ok? How's your face?" She touched the spot where he was hit and he drew a sharp breath and flinched. "Oh Harry, let me take care of that," she muttered a spell under her breath and he felt his cheek tingle, "there, how's that feel?"

"Thanks Nymph, I feel great." Harry said, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Nymph?" Tonks asked, her grin widening.

"Y-yea… I thought… sorry," Harry stuttered, looking away as though he'd done something wrong.

"Harry, I usually hate it when people call me by my first name, but I think I'd like it if you did. I liked you calling me Nymph, so you can call me whatever you want, Nymphadora, Nym, Dora, or my new favorite, Nymph."

"Thanks, Nymph. You can call me by my first name too if you want." Harry got punched in the arm, hard, for that.

"You know, I think I might just do that," Nymph said, mirth in her voice. "Now, we have to do something about this room." Nymph swung her wand over her head, sweeping its aim across each wall, _"Impendo tractus." _The room expanded to about twenty by forty square feet.

"Wow, I've never heard of that spell before," Harry said in amazement.

"It's the same spell that's used for enlarging trunks and bags. All you do is sweep your aim across the areas you want to expand outwards and think about how big to make it," she said while looking around. "Now for the furniture." Nymph spent the next half an hour or so upgrading the furniture, she transfigured the bed into an enlarged version of a Hogwarts four poster, the desk and chair were turned into replicas of Dumbledore's, the wardrobe was fixed and widened and magically deepened, some of Dudley's old clothes were turned into rugs, and some old toys were transfigured into a couch and two big armchairs.

"Thanks, Nymph. I have a feeling that this summer is going to be my best yet," Harry said, as he sat on the couch and pulled her down on his lap for some snoging.

After a few minutes and catching her breath Nymph said, "It's missing something, hmm… A fire place!"

After the fire place was created Harry and Nymph sat on the couch and talked until they went to bed. Nymph climbed into bed and Harry climbed in after her pulling her close.

"Good night Nymphadora, I love you."

"Good night Harry, I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Harry and Tonks will have a life altering event, I'm not sure if it will begin in the next chapter or the one after, then the chapters will have more happening. Any suggestions? How did you like Tonks's human slug hex? Please Review.


	2. The Silver Egg

A/N: I meant to have this done a couple of days ago, but it didn't work out. Thanks for all of the reviews. I got 12 reviews, 739 hits, 2 c2s, 10 favs, and 33 alerts. I never expected a reaction as big as this, thanks.

Some people were concerned that the relation ship was moving too fast, this chapter will explain that. So, on with the show!

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he started to wake up was that he was comfortable, _odd, _he thought, _I've never been this comfortable at the Dursley's before. _The second thing he noticed was that there was something warm and soft lying on him, then he remembered the day before. Harry smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Tonks lying with one arm and leg draped across him, and her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, Nymph," Harry said.

"Mmm… five 'ore minutes," she slurred.

"It's time to get up," he waited, but when she didn't get up he continued, "it's Ten O'clock. I can't remember the last time I slept this late, but we need to get up now."

"Mmm… ok, ok I'll get up, but why do I need to?" Nymph asked.

"You have to go to work don't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't go to work on the weekend. I do have to go to an Order meeting at Twelve though," she answered, then with a grin added, "you're stuck with me all day after that."

Harry leaned in and kissed her and as their lips met, a burst of magic went off. Electrical appliances, lights and T.V.s in the surrounding blocks flickered off as though an E.M.P went off.

"Wow," was all Nymph could say.

"Yea… Wow. What was that?" Harry asked as he looked at Nymph, both had dazed expressions on their faces.

"No idea," she replied.

"I feel a bit different now… good, but different."

They both got up and ready for the day then went down to get some food. As they entered the kitchen Aunt Petunia gave them a dirty look, turned her nose up and walked out of the room muttering about 'freaks and trollops'.

"I don't know _how_ you put up with these _people_for all of these years, not to mention turned out so well, but I would have transfigured them into the pigs they are years ago," Tonks said, murderously.

"I've gotten used to them, and they used to be worse so this isn't too bad," Harry said as he started making eggs.

They ate and talked for a while then walked to the park ware they stayed until Nymph had to go to the order meeting.

"Well love, I'll be back in an hour or so. If the Dursleys give you any trouble, just tell them that I'll turn Dudley into a real slug when I get back." Nymph said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright Nym, I think I'll stay here until you get back. I might go for a run; I need to get into better shape." Harry said. Nymph gave Harry a kiss, which turned into a full out snog session. "I guess you better get going before they send a search party after you. See you later Nymph."

"Bye, love," she replied, and then she was gone with a 'CRACK'.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tonks Apparated outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place and hurried inside. She was walking down the hall, straightening her clothes and not looking ware she was going and tripped over the troll's leg.

"BLOOD TRAITERS, MUDDBLOOD, FILTH, DISCRACING THE HOUSE OF MY ANSESTORS…"

By this point everyone was filing out of the kitchen to see what happened. Tonks had, had enough of this, _this happens every bloody time. _Tonks picked up one of the umbrellas that fell out of the troll's leg and shouted, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" She then lunged at the painting and stabbed out with the umbrella as hard as she could impaling the painting.

The painting of Mrs. Black screamed as the umbrella went through her chest, "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOD TRAITER, MUDDBLO…" The painting then fell off the wall. There was complete silence after that until the Weasley twins started clapping slowly and increasing speed as a few other Order members joined in.

"Well that seems like something that I would have done," Fred said.

"No my dear brother, it is something that I might do," Gorge said back.

"Well it would appear that we were beaten to it by Nympha…"

"_Suggero,"_Tonks said while grinning wickedly and flicking her wand at each twin, then giving it a quarter twist clockwise. "NEVER call me that!" Everyone burst out laughing; the twins were attached at the side of their foreheads.

"Wicked," both twins said together over the laughter.

After another minute or two they all made their way into the kitchen to start the meeting.

"Hello everyone, we will begin this meeting with a few reports. Severus, if you would like to begin," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling like mad as he glanced away from Snape to the twins, newly turned Siamese.

"The Dark Lord is planning a brake out…" Tonks chose this point to tune Snape out; she had better things to think about. _We fixed the room nicely, now we just need to do something about his clothes. Maybe we can go to muggle London next Saturday, _she thought to herself.

_Bloody Hell, this proves it, I am going insane. Hearing voices now,_ said a voice.

Tonks looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. _Maybe I hit my head when I fell earlier, hearing a voice in my head is not a good sign,_Tonks thought, rubbing her head.

_Your head? Hold on, you're in my head. And why do you sound so familiar?_ Said the very confused sounding voice.

Tonks was now thoroughly confused, _Yea, my head._

_Wait… NYMPH?_ Yelled the voice.

_HARRY?_ Yelled Nymph at the same time.

_Is this real, can you really hear me?_ Harry asked.

_Yes, it is real. I think I know what this is, and it would explain a lot, _she replied.

_Well, what is it. It's pretty cool if you ask me, but I still want to know what caused it,_ said Harry.

_Well I don't know a lot about it but I think it's a sou… Sorry Dumbledore asked me something, gotta go._Tonks said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you ask?" Tonks said, looking around.

"That is quite all right. I asked if everything was alright on your shift at Privet Drive," said an amused Dumbledore.

"No, all is fine. If that is all, I really have to leave," Tonks said in a hurry.

"That is all, you may leave," Dumbledore said.

After Tonks left the room McGonagall leaned over to Molly Weasley, "She looks a lot better now, what happened?"

"She must have worked things out with the guy she was talking to Remus about," Molly replied.

"Did you hear who he was?" Molly shook her head no. "Well, whoever he is, I'm glad they worked it out," Minerva said.

"Me too. She was starting to look ill," Molly said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Tonks left the meeting she narrowly escaped Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Once outside she Apparated to a cluster of bushes near the park, walked over to wear Harry was lying, and lay down with her head on his shoulder.

_Can you hear me?_ Asked Harry.

Nymph leaned over and kissed him, "Yes, I can."

"Good, I wanted to make sure that the stress wasn't finally getting to me," Harry joked.

"I thought that I finally cracked," Nymph said and then started laughing.

"You said that you know what this… mind thing is," Harry said.

"Yea, I think that we're soul bonded. It would explain why we felt so deeply for each other, so quickly," Tonks explained.

"Ok, why is it only now that we can speak mentally?" Harry asked.

"I think that the process started when we first met last year, but we didn't spend enough time together to complete it," she answered.

Harry thought about it for a minute, "That would be why every time I saw you over this past year I started to like you even more, and this morning with the burst of magic, that was the bond completing its self."

"There's more to it than just mental speech, but I don't know any more," Nymph said.

"It' ok Nym; it'll be interesting to find out ourselves."

They spent the rest of the day just lying in the park and only went back to number four when it got dark. The Dursleys continued to ignored and stayed away from them, and it suited them just fine. They went to bed happy once again that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry had just gotten back from his morning run; it was now Seven Thirty in the morning on Saturday, a week after the bond formed.

_Harry hurry up and get ready, were going into muggle London,_ Nymph said.

_Alright, what are we going to do in London,_ Harry asked, walking to the bathroom.

_Well, first you're going to get some new clothes, then we can just walk around and look in some stores. Maybe we can go to Diagonally too,_ Nymph said, from the couch in their room.

_Ok,_ Harry said hesitantly,_but, Nym, I don't have any money._

_I've got it taken care of, love._

_I can't let you pay for everything Nymph._

_If I want to buy you something I will I don't need your permission, but that's not what I meant, I got you a Gringotts vault card. You can use it like a credit card in the muggle world, and in the wizarding world the shop keeper just has to run his wand along the strip while saying his shops name and the sale total,_ Nymph explained.

_Ok, sounds good… Wait, how did you get the Goblins to give it to you? They're usually extremely cautious and paranoid about security,_ Harry said, getting out of the shower.

_Well, I thought that I would try anyway, so I went after work yesterday. I thought that since only the vault owner could use the card that they would let me get it for you, they wouldn't. The Goblin who I asked was a new employee, then an older goblin came and somehow could tell that we were bonded. The older goblin said that Gringottsautomatically combines the accounts of a bonded couple, so he gave me two cards. I hope you don't mind,_ Nymph said, sounding a bit unsure.

_Of course I don't mind. Spend as much as you want as you want, don't worry about spending what was in the vault before yours was added, as far as I'm concerned what's mine is yours. Spend it all if you want,_ Harry said, walking back into the room.

_We can't spend it all, _she said, shaking her head and smiling.

_If I'm correct, there is a Potter family vault, and it should have a lot more money in it,_ Harry said. He had heard someone at school say that all old families had a main vault. Switching to vocal speech Harry said, "If we ever somehow manage to empty this vault then we can use the Potter one. So, you ready to go?"

Tonks took Harry by the hand, led him out of the house, and side-along Apparated to a dark alley by The Leaky Cauldron. From there they took the underground to an area that Tonks liked to shop.

"Here we are, the Urban Jungle. We can find everything we need here," Nymph said as they walked into the Urban Jungle clothing shop.

"Er… Nymph this won't take long, will it?" Harry asked, looking at the size of the place.

"Now, _that_ depends on how you define long," said Nymph grinning. "Don't worry Harry it'll be fun."

"Yea, for you maybe," Harry grumbled under his breath.

_I heard that! And yes it will be fun for me, I get to dress you up in whatever I want,_ Nymph said as they walked to the shoe section. _You need new trainers; those have holes the size of Galleons._

_Yea, I guess. Then I nee…_ Harry started, but was interrupted when the sales girl came over.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She asked Harry, completely ignoring Nymph.

"Er…"

"Yes, He need new everything," Nymph said, trying to get the sales girl to stop starring at Harry.

The girl looked at Nymph for a second before turning back to Harry. "Well, new trainers first." The sales girl went to get some shoes for Harry to try on.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Lets finish here as soon as we can," Nym said.

"I thought you liked shopping here," Harry said, confused as to what made her change her mind.

"That was before _she_ decided to help us," she said, and then added, "this is going to be…"

The sales girl walked right between them and cut Nymph off. "Try these on first… I didn't get your name."

"Er… Harry, and this is Tonks." _This girl is acting oddly,_ Harry said.

_I know, it's really annoying,_Nym said, glaring at the girl.

"I'm Clair… so how do those fit?"

"Er… fine," Harry said, trying to figure out why this girl was acting so oddly.

"Good, now for some new clothes," Clair said.

They moved to the clothing area, where Nymph and Clair had him trying stuff on. After a while Harry was getting tired of trying on clothes, and he started to notice the strange looks that Clair was giving him.

"Nym, I'm getting tired of this," Harry said after coming out of the changing room again.

"I know love, just try on this last one then we're done," Nymph said.

"I heard that shopping with your girlfriend was bad, but this is like watching paint dry."

Clair just stared at Tonks for a few seconds when she called Harry 'love', but she scowled and walked off when she heard Harry call Tonks his girlfriend.

_What's her problem,_ asked a confused Harry.

_She just realized that I was your girlfriend, _when she saw Harry's confused look she continued. _She was staring at you almost the whole time; she was probably going to ask you out after you were done here._

Harry and Tonks finished clothes shopping and walked around looking in the shop windows. When they got hungry they stopped in a small restaurant called The Londoner for some food. After they were done they walked around looking for an ally to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron from.

"Just up here, this ally should do," Tonks said tripping over a crack in the side walk. "Damn! What was that the tenth time today?"

Harry laughed after catching her, "Twelfth, but in your defense, those clothing racks were quite difficult to navigate."

"Gee thanks, you know I'm not always clumsy, in a duel I'm actually pretty graceful."

"Yea, I know."

"I am, really," she said getting a bit annoyed.

Harry realized that Nymph thought that he didn't believe her. "Nymph, I _was_ at the Ministry that night, I saw you fight. You weren't clumsy in the least, I'm proud that my girlfriend is such a graceful dueler," Harry finished and then pushed her against the ally wall and snogged her to the point of incoherence. When they surfaced for air Harry said, "Well, we should probably get to Diagonally, I want to check out the twins new shop."

Nym could only nod, but managed to gather enough brain power to Apparate them to an ally outside of the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the pub, waved a quick 'hello' to Tom the barman, and hurried out the other side before anyone could spot Harry. The alley way was a lot quieter then Harry had ever seen it, there were still people there, but they walked in groups and many of them had a hand in their pocket holding their wand.

_I've never seen it like this, so quiet… so empty,_ Harry said looking around.

_Yea, just like the first war, I've heard. I was only a little under eight when it ended, I don't remember much, I don't think that my mum let me come here during the first war,_Nym said.

_Yea, I don't like it. Look at all of these boarded up shops, Fortescue's, Ollivander's, and the Wizards Hat._

_Well, I'm not sure about the others but Ollivander is at Hogwarts, the Order moved him there and Dumbledore gave him some rooms to use as a shop. The first years will get their wands there… Here we are, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Tonks said, cheerily._

Harry read a poster that said 'U-NO-POO THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION', and started to laugh, drawing the attention of a few nearby groups. "I bet ol' Voldie 'll _love_ that," Harry said loudly.

"You better watch yourself boy, or the Dark Lord might kill you personally," said a man from the crowd, angrily.

Harry turned to look at the man and said sarcastically, "Yea, that'll be new, he's only been trying that since I was a year old, and I've come out on top every time. I've lost count, how many times now Nym?"

"Not counting when you were a baby," she counted on her fingers, "four times."

The man backed up a couple of paces, "Oh… I-I'm s-sorry, Mr. P-Potter."

Harry was annoyed, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing it's self, remember that. Saying the name Voldemort won't kill you, he thrives on fear; take the fear away and his power over people won't be so great." Harry then opened the door for Nymph and followed her through.

Outside the crowd just stood there for a minute before about half of them followed Harry inside, asking questions, and begging for autographs.

"Can you sign…"

"What are you doing to end…"

"When will you stop this…"

"You are the Chosen One aren't you?"

"Marry me!"

Nymph gave the girl a death glare, while Harry mentally said, _Chosen One? Not far off, but what made them think that?_

_WHAT?_Nym shouted in his head while looking at him, eyes wide and worried.

_I'll tell you later, when we get home._

Fred finally managed to make his way through the crowd, "Well if it isn't my dear surrogate brother, come on back so we can talk." Fred cleared a path to the back of the shop, ushered Harry and Tonks in, and turned back to the crowd. "Yes, that was Harry Potter, and yes he shops here. He is in fact here for a meeting as our business partner, Angelina and Lee will help you with your purchases."

When they were all in the back room Fred said, "Thanks Harry, Business is going to reach a whole new level after that."

"Sure is brother o' mine. Now, what can we do for you Harry?" Gorge said.

"Well, we were out and I wanted to stop by and check…" Gorge cut Harry off.

"Well, what do we have here? Is ickle Harrykins holding Tonksie's hand?"

"It appears so Gorge, It appears so."

"Do tell us when you let Mum know, we can't miss that."

"So, you won't tell?" Nym asked, and got a nod from both. "Good, we'll tell everyone when we go to Grimmauld place later this summer."

"We were going to give you this when you got there, but since you're here…" Fred said, giving Harry a box.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"That," Gorge said, "is a sampler that we put together for you. There is a list of the items in there along with a description of each."

"Ooo, we'll have so much fun with these, this one will be perfect for Dudley," Tonks said, pulling out a skiving snack box.

"Thanks, Guys," Harry said, grinning at the thought of Nymph giving Dudley a nose bleed nougat.

"Oh, look at the time, Ginny should be back in a few minutes. You should go before she sees you."

"Yea, you wouldn't happen to have a back door, would you? I'd hate to have to go back out there," Harry said, looking at the door.

Fred and Gorge led them to the back door, bid them good bye and only just shut the door when Ginny walked in.

"Hey, there's a crowd out there saying that Harry was here," Ginny said.

"He was," the twins replied together.

"But don't tell anyone, especially the order," Gorge finished.

"Ok, but how did he get here?"

"Oh, he has his ways," one twin said.

The other continued, "Very resourceful."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The day after their shopping day Harry and Tonks were on the couch in front if the fire. Tonks was leaning against Harry when she remembered something.

"Harry, what did you mean by 'Not far off' when that guy called you 'the Chosen One'?"

"Oh, you know that prophecy that the Order was guarding?" She nodded. "It was about me and Voldemort."

"Did you hear it? I thought it was broken."

"Dumbledore had a pensive memory of it," Harry looked her straight in the eyes, switched to mental speech, and told her. _I don't want to be over heard,_ and he told her the prophecy. He finished up with,_So, it's me or him in the end. I intend to survive._

_Wow… I guess it makes sense though doesn't it? It explains why he's always after you, and why you always survive,_ Nymph said.

_Yea, but what would make that guy think that though?_

_The Daily Prophet has been calling you that, I saw the paper at work the other day,_ she replied.

_Oh, well I'm going to need a disguise for next time we go out. A hat might work,_ Harry said, thinking about how much he hated that paper.

_Or… I could give you a haircut!_Tonks said, excitedly.

_No, that wouldn't work. A hat would be better._

_And _justwhy_ wouldn't it work?_

_You could cut it but it'll be back by tomorrow,_ Harry stated.

Nymph's head spun round so fast that it had to hurt, her eyes wide and her mouth working silently. Harry just stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"H-Harry… when was your last hair cut?" Nymph breathed out.

"I don't know, a few years before Hogwarts. I've never needed one. My Aunt took me to get it cut once, it was horrible, but when I woke up the next morning it was back. Aunt Petunia wasn't happy. No point in trying to cut it again."

Nym launched herself onto him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled back she said, "Harry, do you know what this means?"

"That you _really_ want to cut my hair?"

Nym punched him in the arm, hard, and started to explain, "Hair doesn't just grow back like that, at least not for most people."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled out her wand and used it to shave her head, and then she put it away and said, "Most people can't do this." Her hair grew back, violet and shoulder length.

"What are you saying? Do you mean that I'm… that I'm a… a Metamorphmagus?" Harry said, disbelievingly.

"Yea, I've never met another one before."

"Wait… how can I be? I would have noticed… Wouldn't I?" Harry still couldn't believe it.

"Well considering that you grew up here, and that they hate anything that they don't think is 'normal', I can understand how you never figured out how to control it," she said, and then added after. "Especially sense you didn't think that magic existed."

"Well, that certainly solves my disguise problem," a still dazed Harry said. Once he recovered a bit more he broke out in a lopsided grin and said, "Wow, this is awesome, who would have thought that we would both be metamorphs?"

"There are only seven known metamorphs, counting us. We're the only ones in Britain, there are two in the U.S., one is in Italy, another in South Africa, and the last one is in Australia," Tonks said, counting them off on her fingers. "So, let's get started, it's not hard to master. I'll have you changing your hair and eye color in a couple of hours."

They spent the next Two hours practicing, Tonks explained that he only had to think of how he wanted to look and will himself to change. It was easy for Harry to do, he knew that he had a strong will; he had after all fought off Voldemort's _Imperius _curse. It only took him around fifteen minutes to get, after that they spent the next one and three quarter hours making different faces, and coming up with good disguise's that Harry could use.

"That was good, love. We'll work on morphing the rest of your body after I get back from work every day; you should be able to morph as well as I can by the end of the week."

"I didn't think it would be this easy, the weirdest part is looking in the mirror and seeing some other face looking back at me."

"Yea, you get used to it. Change back, I like the real you the best."

He changed back to normal and then asked, "Nym, will you show me the real you? The real Nymphadora Tonks?"

"My parents are the only ones that have seen the real me since I was Nine… but, yea I'd like you to know what I really look like," she said, slightly nervous. She stood up from the couch, walked over to the fire, and turned to face Harry. As she changed her hair lengthened to just below her shoulders and turned a light brown color, she got shorter by about two inches, her eyes turned a dark and twinkling brown, she had to unclasp her bra as she filled out in the breasts. When Nymph finished she stood approximately five foot seven. Her face was basically the same, heart-shape but a bit paler.

Harry was speech less, his mouth open, and eyes wide. When he regained a small measure of coherent thought, he realized that Nym was waiting nervously for him to say something. Harry still wasn't thinking clearly enough to speak, so he did the only thing that he _could_ think of, he jumped up and kissed her. The kiss reaching a new level of passion, the amount of love in the kiss was palpable; it could be felt in the magic radiating off of them.

"Wow," said a stunned Nymph.

"Yea, could you feel that? It was like we were radiating magic off of ourselves."

"I think it was a form of love magic, from our bond," Nym said, still dazed.

"Love magic is powerful stuff. It's why I survived the killing cures," Harry said after a few minutes.

_So, I take it that you like how I naturally look?_

_Definitely, how could I not… You're perfect,_ Harry said, smiling at his girlfriend. _Why don't you look like that more often? I love you no matter how you look, but I prefer the real you._

_Well, when I was little I just liked to change, but as I got older I decided that I would keep my true appearance secret until I found someone who cared about me, not my morphing or looks, someone that would ask genuinely out of love. Not someone that just 'wanted to know what a Metamorphmagus really looked like', there have a lot of people that have asked that question before._

_Would you mind being like this more often?_ Harry asked.

_For now, when ever we're alone. Maybe in the future I'll be like this more, my body anyway; I have too much fun changing my hair and eye color._

Harry smiled, and then pulled her back to him, "Thank you, Nymphadora." He then proceeded to snog her senseless, waves of magic radiating off of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The week went by quickly. Harry mastered his Metamorphmagus abilities by Wednesday, morphing came naturally once Nymph explained what to do; he just had to think of a person and will himself to take their exact shape, or he could create unique appearances with just a thought and his will power.

It was now Sunday July Twenty Eighth. Harry and Nymph were in their room in front of the fire; they were playing with the morphing. One of them would change into someone and the other would mimic it. They had been Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, McGonagall, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the twins; even though they weren't sure which one.

Harry had just turned into Dumbledore, "This could be a way to finally prank the twins."

Nym, having followed Harry in morphing into Dumbledore, said, "Definitely. When I take you to meet my parents we could get them good. Imagine my mother opening the door and seeing TWO Nymphadora Tonks's. It'll be great!"

"Yea, when do I get to meet them?"

"You're excited; I thought you'd be nervous."

"Oh, I am but that doesn't mee..."

Harry was cut off as Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. He looked at the Two fake Dumbledore's as though he regularly saw multiple Dumbledore's, he then dropped a scroll of parchment and disappeared in a flash of flame, only to reappear a second later with a second one. Fawkes looked around once more, inclined his head at Harry, and left.

Harry picked one up and opened it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some important matters to discuss with you. I would very much like to meet with you soon. I have arranged for you to stop by my office on your way to headquarters, where you will spend the rest of your holiday. Nymphadora Tonks has been assigned to escort you. She will pick you up on the morning of Wednesday July Thirty First._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Harry asked, morphing back to normal.

"What? Oh, I don't know," Nym said looking up from her letter. "He told me to be here to pick you up at Nine so that you could be there at Nine Thirty. He arranged with Kingsley to get me the day off. What's yours say?"

Harry handed her his scroll, as she too reverted to her natural form.

"Ok, after we finish at Hogwarts we'll go out for a birthday lunch, we can go to Grimmauld place after that," Nym said, excitedly.

"And then we get to deal with Mrs. Weasley. How hard do you think it will be to get our own room?" Harry asked as he sat down on an arm chair.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Nym said, walking over to Harry and sitting on his lap.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nym woke up first on Wednesday for a change, and decided to have some fun with Harry on his birthday. She conjured a bucket of water and a muggle air horn.

Nymph blew the air horn, threw the water, and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE," all at the same time.

Harry sat up immediately, "Wha… huh… Nym? What the hell?"

Nym laughed out an apology, "Sorry… Sorry." She took a second to catch her breath, "I couldn't help it, love. It was just too good to pass up." Nymph then gave him a kiss to make up for it.

"Just remember when January comes around you get your own birthday wakeup call."

"Look, we're starting our own traditions already," Nymph grinned and kissed him again.

"Alright, alright. We better get ready, it's… Eight Forty Five," Harry said, checking his watch.

They took turns showering and getting ready, and then went down to the kitchen. They got a couple slices of toast and got out quickly, the Dursleys completely ignoring them. Ten minutes later it was Ten past Nine, and they found themselves at the gates to Hogwarts. Everything was going smoothly, that is until they reached the third floor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Potty back so soon? Oh, and wee Tonksie too," Peeves cackled out.

"Go away Peeves!" Harry and Nym said at the same time.

"What, Potty and Tonksie wants' to be alone? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Peeves then proceeded to chase them down the hall and through several passages until they ducked into a room on the Seventh floor.

"Did we lose him?" Nymph asked.

Harry didn't answer; he was too busy looking at what was in the room. There was a white marble pedestal in the center of the room; on the pedestal was a silver object. Harry took a few steps towards the pedestal and stopped.

"Harry? What's that?" Nymph asked, and then added, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure where we are, but I think that's an egg," Harry said, standing next to the pedestal now.

"What kind of egg? Harry be careful," Nymph said, walking up next to him as he reached out.

"I don't know, but I feel drawn to it," Harry reached out and touched the egg. As he touched it two things happened almost simultaneously. First Nym's hand flew to it, seemingly of its own accord, and second they felt a pulling similar to a portkey but stronger.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This chapter is 5,668 words long, I've never written _anything_ close to as long as this. I would like to say that I won't give Harry a power unless it has a good use, and there is a need for it. The soul bond is not the main focus of this story, It was needed for a few things, the first of these will be explained in chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW! I will respond if you have a question.

Look for my other story, Harry Potter and the Return of the Chosen, coming soon!

Thanks,

Dirt Rider


	3. the Other Plain

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Hi, sorry for the long wait. I have a few good excuses for you to choose from:

1. Had company staying with me for a couple of weeks.

2. I was lazy.

3. It's a long chapter, so long that I had to chop it in half.

4. I type with two fingers.

The list could go on, but I don't feel like trying to think up more excuses. So, here you are, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ompf," Harry landed hard.

"Sorry, love," Nym was lucky, Harry broke her fall.

They both got up and looked around. There was one word to describe what they saw 'Breathtaking'. They were in a very green grassy field, some trees were scattered about and there was a forest to their right. They saw a cottage ahead of them with a ten foot wide stream flowing past.

"Wow, where are we?" Nymph asked.

"No idea, but there's something special about this place. I feel like I've been called here."

"Well, let's look around," Nymph said, walking towards the cottage. "Oh, don't forget your egg!"

Harry picked up the egg, which was now getting warm to the touch, and put it in his pocket. When they reached the cottage they heard noise coming from it, a person moving around.

_Nymph, there's someone in there._ Harry said, despite the feeling that he was supposed to be there, he was cautious. 'CONSTANT VIGALINCE' he told himself, quoting Moody.

_Come on, maybe they can tell us where we are._

_No, Nym we need to be careful. This could be a trap._ Harry replied, looking to make a plan.

_You've been around Mad-Eye to much; he's starting to rub off on you._

_I'm serious! We need to be careful… I've got it, you go to the door, and I'll hide behind that,_ Harry said pointing to a large shrubbery next to the door. _If he seems to be a threat I'll stun him._

_Wow, looks _and_ brains,_ at Harry's look she got serious. _Ok, Ok, good plan._

Harry hid and waited, wand drawn. Nym knocked on the door and stood there looking straight ahead. The door opened and a man of about fifty years old stood there. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, was of average height, and was athletically built. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, I was just won…" Nymph started, only to stop when he walked closer and she saw the cooking knife in his hand. _He has a knife!_

At hearing what Nym said Harry took aim and whispered "_Stupefy_."

The man wasn't expecting it and only managed to turn around in time to be struck in the chest. He dropped the knife and started to fall.

Harry hit him with a "_Petrificustotalis_" before he hit the ground.

Nym followed this up with an, "_Incarcerous_".

Harry entered the house and checked that the room was clear. "Nym, search him and tie him to a chair. I'll check the other rooms."

Nym nodded and did so, while Harry searched the first room. It was a bathroom with a large tub and a shower. He could tell at a glance that it was clear. He got ready to enter the other room; wand held at chest height ready for action, he entered the room that he thought to be the largest threat. Harry burst through the door and was thoroughly surprised. Perched on perch near the window was a magnificent Phoenix. What surprised him the most was not that it was there, but that it had silver feathers all over it except the wing tips and trailing edges, and tips of the tail feathers were red.

Harry snapped out of his shock induced stupor, and realized that he was starring rather rudely. He then remembered that whenever he met Fawkes the Phoenix would nod his head.

Nodding his head Harry said, "Hi… er… sorry to intrude… I guess I'd better go wake your friend." After that Harry went back to Nym.

"Harry, what took so long?" Nym asked, then seeing the look on his face she added. "What happened?"

"Wake him up. We can release him," He said, sensing that she was about to ask why he continued. "He has a phoenix. Phoenix' are pure, and no dark wizard can have one. I read about them after Fawkes helped me in the chamber."

"Ok, love. _Diffindo, Finite incantatem,_ there. Do you want to wake him or should I?" Nymph asked looking over at Harry.

"_Ennerveate_," Harry said.

The man woke up and surprised them by saying, "Ah, well I've never had a new student do that before. No, I was defiantly not expecting that."

"Yea, sorry 'bout that, but when we saw the knife… Wait, what… Student?" Harry managed to say.

"Of course, what am I thinking? You wouldn't know, I have yet to explain," the man said.

"Explain what?" Nymph asked.

The man seemed to just realize that there were two people in the room with him. "How… the egg should bring only one… unless…" The man seemed to be working something out. "Unless, there is a bond. Would you two by any chance be soul bound?"

"Yea… how could you tell?" Harry responded.

"I will need to explain everything at once. Do not interrupt." Harry and Nym nodded. "Ok, we are currently residing on what is known as 'the Other Plain' and the reason that I know that you are bonded is because the egg only brings one. The plain will only allow one; that is, unless the pair is 

bonded." He paused and studied both of them, then addressed Harry, "It is you that is the rider. May I see your egg?" Harry handed him the egg, a confused look on his face. "Ah, yes… This is the egg of a silver phoenix. I assume that you searched the house for threats?" Harry nodded. "You met my Phoenix, Rutilus Ora then?" Harry nodded. "He prefers to be called Rutora. Your egg will hatch in a year. Until then we will begin your training. The first year we will begin on Physical training, Karate, and Grappling. Any questions?"

Harry and Nymph just sat there for a bit, thinking and trying to process what they heard. Harry snapped out of it first, "Wait… you said 'the first year'. How many years training are there?"

"You will be here for seven years, seven days, and seven hours," The rider said.

"SEVEN YEARS! But… but… I have to get back… I have to stop Voldemort!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Relax, my boy. You will be gone from the world for a mere seven days, and you will not physically age while on this Plain." He paused and seamed to consider something, "Before your run tomorrow I would like you to put every important memory into a pensive for me to view. I will have one for each of you."

"Hold on, you _ride_ on a _Phoenix_?" Nym asked, clearly confused.

"Yes."

"How?" Nym said, looking at him like he was insane.

"The Silver Phoenix is the most powerful magical creature. They have three forms; their first is that of a Phoenix with silver feathers, the second is an enlarged version of the first one that is about the size of a small dragon, and the last form is similar to an Animagus form."

"Animagus? They can turn into another animal?" Harry asked, he was getting intrigued.

"Alas, no they cannot. They turn into a human, a young boy or girl. Their forms match their gender, have the same hair and eye color, and will age with them until the age of sixteen. They cannot achieve the second or form until they are three years old, and the third form can only be achieved at the age of six. They have great wisdom from the day they hatch and you will find that they learn at an exceptional rate."

"Ok, so you're going to train us for the next seven years. Why seven?" Nymph asked.

"Well my dear, seven is the most powerful magical number." The rider paused for a minute, "I suppose I should tell you a bit more about myself. My name is Marcus Potter."

"Wow, well I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks, and this great great great, well you get the idea, Grandson, Harry Potter," Nym said with a grin, while pointing with her thumb to a wide eyed Harry.

"Y-you're my… Grand-f-f-father?" Harry was stunned.

"Well, yet another Potter becomes a rider! Excellent, excellent. Anyway, on with my story. I am the last of the riders for over two hundred years, until you found your egg in nineteen ninety six." At their surprised looks he explained, "I am from the year seventeen O' five, and the charms on the egg have informed me when you are from. Anyway, I am five hundred and forty two years of age. I am one of the founders of the Ministry of Magic, and head warlock of the Wizengamot. I just put that egg in the hidden room last week; I have had that egg for three hundred years. It never found the one it was destined for until you. I will tell you of my accomplishments throughout the years we will spend here." Nym was about to ask a question when Marcus pressed on, "Do not speak of any major events to me unless they are directly related to you or this Voldemort you spoke of. I would not want to change what has or will happen. Now it is time for you to get settled, you have training tomorrow."

"Er, where are we going to stay?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Ah, that is the beauty of this Plain. You ask, and it will comply." Marcus stated, with a smile on his face.

"Just like the Room of Requirement," Harry muttered to himself.

Marcus heard and his smile got wider, "Yes, that room was fashioned after this Plain. I believe that the Phoenix riders of the time added it for the founders as a gift for the students. It was forgotten shortly after; when I studied there during the eleven hundreds no one had even heard of it." The rider paused for a brief moment, "Well, since you understand how to use it, you can explore and request a cottage where ever you would like."

"Thanks Marcus. What time should we be up tomorrow?" Nym asked.

"Oh, do not worry. I will wake you up," Marcus chuckled.

Harry and Nymph walked around the area for a bit, exploring what was to be there home for the next seven years. They decided on a spot down the stream a bit, with a beautiful view of the area. The cottage they designed was similar to the one Marcus designed, only a slight bit more modern. They spent the rest of the day decorating and furnishing the cottage, well Nym did any way. Harry watched and gave his input and requested any other items that they might need, he found that the Plain could produce whatever he wanted better then the Room of Requirement. By the time they were ready to go to bed that night Harry had some of the things he always wanted; including an Aston Martin DB9, pool table, a Kawasaki dirt bike that he saw in a movie that Dudley used to watch, and Quidditch pitch complete with balls, bats, and a fire bolt for Nymph. He had his trunk shrunken and in his pocket when he arrived, so he had all of his stuff.

"Don't you think went overboard just a bit? I mean motorcycle, a car, and a Quidditch pitch?" Nymph asked, trying not to laugh as she got into bed.

"Oh, come on. I've always wanted that stuff. It could be useful to know how to drive and ride, especially the dirt bike. Have you ever seen one?" Nym shook her head. "Well, they're fast and will go 

over anything. Also no Death Eater would take anyone that rides a muggle thing like that seriously, giving us the element of surprise."

"Well, those are good points, but… just admit it, you were _not_ thinking about that when you got it," Nymph said, smirking at him.

"Hey, I defi…" Harry looked at her face and knew that he had lost, "Ok, Ok, but what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hear you say it," Nym said, voice full of mirth.

Harry faked a scowl, which just made Nymph brake in to a full out laugh. "Yea, yea, you know me too well."

Nym leaned up and kissed him, when she pulled away she said, "Night, love."

"Night, Nymph."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day they started their training. After putting their memories in a pensive, they went outside and Harry asked for a mile long paved trail that looped through the forest. They ran for an hour on the trail that the plain had provided for them. Harry and Nym enjoyed it immensely; the beauty of the forest combined with the peace of mind that exercising together away from the threat of Voldemort brought them was, for lack of a better word… amazing.

When they got back to their cottage, Marcus was waiting for them. "Well, I couldn't have picked a more suited rider myself. Facing all of that before the age of sixteen, and coming out on top… Brilliant! And you Tonks, you are excellent at your job. Yes, rider and his love, perfectly suited for each other and as the new leaders of the Order."

"Er… what Order?" Harry asked, after finishing a bottle of water he had requested.

"The Order of The Phoenix, of course! I am currently the leader; all of members are wizards and witches. As the last rider my second in command will take over after my time is up, eventually Albus Dumbledore will lead. As a rider, and the only rider of your time, you can reclaim control of it once you go back."

"I would love to see the look on the greasy git's face when he hears that!" Nymph nearly yelled, braking out in laughter.

"You may want to keep your identities quiet at first. Just until you get control of a few things, but you need to let it be known eventually." Marcus looked at each of them, grinned, and said, "Now, for karate and grappling."

The year continued this way; wake up, eat, run, karate, eat, grappling, eat, sleep. It was now a week away from the start of year two, and the hatching of the egg.

"Ompf," Harry just landed hard after a hip throw from Nym, who was grinning widely.

"Oh, come on love, get up"

Harry didn't get up; instead he spun on the ground and swept her feet out. Nym then got him in an arm lock, which he managed to wriggle out of. They were both back on their feet in an instant, poised and ready to strike. Nym threw a skip in front kick, which Harry blocked and countered with a hook kick to the head, he taped Nymph lightly on the head ending the match.

"You were great Nym!" Harry exclaimed, picking her up and spinning around.

"Ah, excellent, that was the longest match yet. You are quite equal in skill, and ready for the next step in your training," Marcus said, beaming at his students.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now the day the egg was to hatch, the first day of the second year, and Harry's birthday. Harry, Nym, and Marcus had a nice birthday breakfast and were just about to open presents. They still had about an hour until the egg was due to hatch.

Harry had three gifts, one from Marcus and two from Nym. He started with one from Nym. Harry was having fun, he was opening the paper _very_slowly while Nym was bouncing up and down, excited and getting annoyed.

"_HARRY_! Hurry up and rip that dammed paper off!" Nym demanded. Marcus chuckled at them.

"Oh, I suppose I could… for you," Harry drawled out. He then tore the paper off, balled it up, and threw it, hitting Nymph in the face.

"Ompf… Well, open the box."

Harry opened it and a huge smile light his face. Nymph had gotten him a pair of, "Dragon hide combat boots! Wicked! Thanks Nymph," Harry leaned over to give her a quick kiss, but it ended up getting a bit more passionate than was intended.

A deep, "Hem, Hem," broke them apart. "Right, then, here you go my boy."

Harry decided to just dive right into this present and ripped the paper off in one pull. "Wow, a snitch with my initials! Thanks," Harry said excitedly.

"Ah, but it isn't any ordinary snitch. You can set it to stay with in close proximity to your body, for reflex training. It also has speed settings, from standard to level five," Marcus said, glad that his many greats grandson liked it.

"Brilliant! After six more years practice with this, Gryffindor will be sure to win…Er…I hope," Harry said, as he snatched the snitch out of the air.

"Here, love," Nym said, handing Harry his last present.

Harry tore the paper off and opened the small box. "Thanks, Nym. My last watch was destroyed when I went into the lake in my fourth year," he said hugging and kissing Nym again.

"But that's not all it does. It works like a foe glass and will vibrate if an enemy is nearby."

"Where did you get this stuff? You didn't bring it with you, did you?" Harry asked.

Nymph looked at him like he'd lost it, "You _do_ remember what this plain does, don't you?"

"Yea, but… I know that you can't take stuff out of the Room of Requirement. This plain is the same… right?"

"The Room of Requirement is just that, a room. This is 'The Other Plain' the magic of the plain is immensely more powerful than that of a room. You can take your… what did you call it… moteycycle, car, and anything else you want with you. I shall teach you to store your possessions in wizard space until needed, but that is a lesson for another time."

"Wicked, think of Mr. Wealsey's face when he sees the Aston Martin," said Harry, before breaking out in laughter.

"It is time for the hatching. We must go outside for it," Marcus said.

Marcus and Nym went outside, while Harry retrieved the egg from his and Nym's room. Once they were all outside Marcus had Harry stand on the bank of the stream a good distance away from the cottage, and had Nym stand about ten feet away from him, also on the stream bank. Marcus stood about twenty feet away.

"When the egg hatches your Phoenix will form a bond with you, and through your bond with Tonks, her as well," Marcus began. "It will not be a soul bond, but you will be able to summon him or her to you by calling his or her name, and your phoenix will always be able to know if you're in danger.

"Your magical core, which is quite extraordinary as it is, will be increased tenfold, and Tonks will receive an increase of about fivefold. You will be stronger and more physically fit than other people. You will both be able to understand phoenix song, with training see and sense magic (quite useful in a duel, if I do say so myself), and the rate at which you learn will increase drastically," Marcus explained.

"It's staring." As soon as the egg cracked and Harry said that, he was engulfed in a pure silver fireball with golden flames around the edges.

"HARRY!" Nym screamed, both mentally and audibly.

_Don't worry Nym, the fireball doesn't hurt. It kind of tingles actually,_ Harry replied, soothing Nym's worries.

The fireball doubled in size, it has now a bit more than twice his height, releasing a tendril of golden edged flame. The flame tendril connected with Nym, forming a fireball around her that was approximately half the size of the one around Harry. After a few minutes the fire subsided, leaving them standing in two glassy craters.

"Bloody hell! That fire ball melted the sand," Harry said, looking down at the glassy circular pit he was standing in.

"It's amazing," Nym said, crouching down to see better. Nym's crater was about half the size of Harry's.

"Er… why did my vision just go blurry?" Harry asked, slightly panicked.

"Ah, you need not worry. It appears that the bond with your Phoenix has fixed your sight," Marcus said.

"Wait; is there _any_chance that the Phoenix bond could have severed my link to Voldemort?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, it did not." Harry's shoulders sagged slightly at that. Marcus continued, "The link was severed before I met you. I would have seen the dark magic glowing black around your scar. I suspect that that the link was broken when the two of you completed your soul bond." Marcus took on a thoughtful look for a second, while Harry and Nym walked over to him. "Have you thought of a name for," He took a look at the newly hatched Phoenix, "her?"

"We decided to wait and see what colors she is," Nym answered.

"Rutilus Ora means red edge, right?" Harry asked. Marcus nodded his head. "We want to name her after the color of her wing edges too. How long until she is full grown?"

"Three days, the same holds true for after a burning day," Marcus replied, looking down at the little Phoenix.

Three days had past and now it was time for Harry and Nym to check on the newly hatched Phoenix, she was left in Rutora's care, and name her.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Marcus said, after seeing the Phoenix sleeping on a perch by the window in Rutora's room.

"Gold edges!" Nym exclaimed.

"Whoa! Marcus how did that power scale go?" Harry asked, wearing an expression of shock.

"The closer to gold, the more powerful the Phoenix is. Seeing as this phoenix has pure gold edges she is one of the most powerful Phoenix' ever, if not the most powerful," Marcus looked between the two of them and the Phoenix.

"Well," Nym said, "time to name her. How do you say 'Gold Edge'?"

"Aurum Ora. I must teach you Latin, it is quite useful," Marcus said, a small smile on his face.

"Aurum Ora," Harry said, testing out the name as the Phoenix woke up and looked at him through emerald green eyes. "I like it."

"Or, Aurora for short. What do you think?" She asked the Phoenix.

"**It is a very nice name,**" Aurum Ora trilled.

"Did I just understand her song?" Harry asked, Aurora nodded her head. "Wicked."

"Harry, she has the same eye color as you!" Nym said, after looking Aurora in the eyes.

"Ah, yes, a Silver Phoenix will take the same eye color as their rider. It is unknown why, but it is most useful. It has helped many a rider, it makes it simpler while they are in their Animagus forms to pass them off as your child," Marcus explained.

"Hey Harry, when we get back home we can say we have a daughter," Nym said, jokingly.

"Just two things about that. One; Mrs. Weasley will skin us alive; and two, to everyone else we will only be gone a week and that is not long enough to have a daughter," Harry said, counting off with his fingers.

"Ok, now we must get back to your training," Marcus said, before Nym could voice her cheeky reply.

"What will we be doing other than knife fighting?" Harry asked.

"I will start to teach you potions, how to sense magic, and how to forge knives and other things from Aurora's feathers," Marcus listed off.

"Her feathers are metal?"Nym asked.

"Yes, they are. They are both lighter and stronger than any other metal that can be found anywhere, even this plain cannot create a stronger metal," Marcus said, looking over at Aurora.

"Why don't they melt when she flame travels?" Nym questioned, also looking at Aurora.

"**They do not melt, unless I wish them to melt. I will have to create the fire when you forge your blade**," Aurora answered, looking at Harry as she said the last part.

"As nice as it is to stand here and talk, we cannot. We must train," Marcus exclaimed, and with that said they went back to knife fighting.

For the next few months they trained to the point at which Harry and Nymph were both accomplished knife fighters. They would wake up, go for a run, practice their martial arts and knife fighting for a few hours, train their magic sensing, and make potions.

Harry really began to love knife fighting, he preferred the reverse grip, and he got to the point where he could beat Marcus three out of five times. They trained with wooden knifes charmed to sting on contact, at first. Harry forged two knifes, one for himself and one for Nymph, they were eleven inches total length with a six and a half inch blade and cord wrapped handle, he used silver feathers for the most of the knife, but he inlayed runes in gold feathers. The runes that Marcus gave him were for keeping a sharp edge, anti-summoning by anyone other than themselves, and quarterizing. When Harry asked what the quarterizing rune was for Marcus told him, "We do not kill if we can avoid it. By quarterizing the wound we keep the enemy from accidentally bleeding to death."

It was now early December, Nym was taking a nap while Harry was sparring to Marcus.

"Marcus, I'm going to ask Nym to marry me," Harry said, blocking a slash of Marcus's knife.

"Ah, and you wish for me to marry the two of you?" Marcus replied, as Harry landed a roundhouse kick on him.

"Yes, but I wanted to know if it would be official. I mean you're from the seventeen hundreds and we live in the nineteen hundreds. Ompf," Harry said, before he was elbowed in the stomach.

"Yes, as a member of the Wizengamot I can perform the ceremony and the marriage spells. Once you are married you will be for life, no matter when in time you are. Do you have a ring?" Marcus was now trying to choke him out.

Harry twisted out of it and got him in an arm lock, with his blade to Marcus's throat. "Yea, I made one with Aurora's feathers and a diamond that I requested specifically from the plain, she'll love it. I charmed it especially for her," Harry grinned, Marcus having just tapped out.

Marcus rubbed his neck, moved his shoulder around, and said, "Ah, excellent. I'm sure she will. Where is it, you must make sure she doesn't find it. Oh, and by the way, good use of that arm lock."

"Thanks, I'm going to propose to her on her birthday."

The next few weeks went by pretty much the same way. Harry and Nym got better at sensing magic and it was now as natural as any of their other senses. Marcus would send spells at them at random times when their backs were turned or eyes closed, it was even trickier because Marcus never used a wand.

It was now January Fifteenth, Nymph's birthday. Harry, because of their tradition, woke up early. He requested a bucket of water, and a muggle air horn.

Harry blew the blow horn, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NYM!" He then dumped the bucket of water on her.

"AHHHHHH… HARRY, what the bloody hell?" A soaking Nym yelled.

"I couldn't forget our little tradition," Nym just glared at him. "It was you who started remember?" She continued to glare at him. "Fine, if you want to be mad, then I won't give you your surprise later," Harry said, leaning in and kissing her quickly before running from the room.

"Hey, what surprise?" When Nymph got no answer she jumped out of bed and followed Harry, "Come on, love. You know I wasn't really mad, Right?"

"Ok, I guess… Get ready, we have to eat quickly before Marcus comes after us."

"I have to train on my birthday again?"

"Come on, it's not that bad. He usually takes it easy on our birthdays," Harry said, before kissing Nym again.

The rest of the day went by with little excitement. Marcus gave her a dragon hide jacket that was charmed to be whatever color she asked it to be. Harry gave her a bracelet that he forged from Aurora's silver and gold feathers and Rutora's red feathers, Nym loved it.

It was now seven O' clock, and Harry was dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans. Harry was waiting impatiently for Nym to be ready. It was another five minutes until Nym came out of the bedroom, but when she did, all Harry could say was, "Wow."

"Like what you see, then?" Nym asked, excitement obvious in her voice. She was dressed in a sleeveless red dress that went to just below the knees and fit her body perfectly; she had taken to keeping her body natural and just changing her hair and eye color lately. Her looks were completely natural tonight, and Harry couldn't have been happier.

"Y-yea… you look… you look amazing," Harry stuttered out.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself. Now, will you tell me where we're going?"

"We're taking the car, but I can't tell you where to."

"Oh, come on. Tell me where we're going," Nym asked, as they walked to the car.

They got in the car and drove on one of the many roads that Harry had added to the plain. The road that Harry took tonight was a new one; it went through the forest, and up to the top of a tall grassy hill with a view of their clearing and everything around.

"Well, here we are," Harry said, getting out of the car and leading Nymph over to a table set for two.

"Wow, thanks love, this is perfect," Nym said, as Harry pulled out her chair.

"You're welcome, but this isn't all."

"What, there's more? What is it?"

"After we eat I'll, you'll find out," Harry said. He then asked his plate for a Sirloin Steak with potatoes and mushrooms, while Nym asked for Chicken with a side of every flavored beans.

"Every flavored beans? For dinner?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"What? It's _my_ birthday, I can have them if I want," Nymph said, crossing her arms and putting her nose up.

"Ok, ok, I was just curious. You can eat whatever odd combinations of food you want."

The meal was spent talking, joking, and laughing. Each of them was happy just to be in the company of the other. Harry was starting to get nervous, he knew that Nym would love the ring, and he was pretty sure that she would say yes, but he couldn't help being nervous.

"Harry, what's wrong? You haven't been this nervous in months," Nym said, noticing Harry's nervousness.

"I have good reason," Harry stated, mater-of-factly.

"Oh yea, and what would that be?" Nym asked, jokingly.

Harry stood up, walked around the table, got down on one knee while pulling out the ring and said, "Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

Nym was shocked; she was looking back and forth between Harry and the ring. The ring was made of two intertwined strands of gold and silver with a gap where the diamond sat.

Nym was taking a long time and Harry was getting worried, "Nym… if you don't want too… I'll understand."

Nym realized that she was sitting there with a look of shock on her face, and did the first thing to come to mind. She launched herself off of her chair and tackled Harry to the ground. "Yes, yes I will marry you," Nym said, then kissed him soundly.

"Here you go," Harry said, while slipping the ring on to her finger.

Nymph sat up and examined the ring, "It's beautiful! Did you make it from Aurora's feathers?"

"Yea, I did, but the diamond is the best part. Change your eyes for a second," Harry said.

Nym changed her eyes to match Harry's. "Wow! The diamond's color changes?" Nym asked, excitedly.

"Yea, it will match any color you change your eyes to, and when your eye color is natural the diamond will be its natural color as well."

"Wow, this is bloody brilliant! Do you have a date planed for the wedding? And how will we be married? We need a Wizengamot member," Nym said.

"No, I thought I'd let you decide the date, and we have a Wizengamot member," Harry said, smiling.

"MARCUS! Of course, he can marry us," Nym stopped to think for a second. "We'll get married on your birthday."

"Ok, sounds good," Harry said, distractedly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I originally wanted their time on 'the Other Plain' to be all one chapter, but it would have been allot for one chapter, and you would have Had to wait longer. I have written their wedding and part of year three already, but no grantee on when it'll be done.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far. I respond to the reviews as quickly as possible.

Thanks again,  
Dirt Rider


	4. A Wedding, a Meeting, and Ginny

Hey,

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you lot waiting. I hate writing short chapters, this is actually the beginning of the original chapter four.

* * *

The rest of their second year of training passed much the same as the first half, Harry and Nym continued training the in the same areas as before and only added knife throwing to their schedule.

It was now July thirty first, Nym had woken first and, true to their tradition, woke Harry up with a muggle air horn and a bucket of water. Harry had been expecting it, but knew that if he did anything to protect himself from it there would be consequences.

It was a couple hours latter and Harry was waiting for Nymph at the altar. It was decided, by Nymph, that sense her father could not be there, Marcus would walk her down the aisle as well as marry them. As Nym walked down the aisle all Harry could think was how amazingly beautiful she was. She was wearing a plain white wedding dress, and she was completely in her natural form. The charmed self snapping cameras that Harry and Nym had requested were snapping more photos than they would ever need.

When Nym was in her place and Marcus was standing next to them, Marcus said, "We are gathered here today to join Harry James Potter and Nymphadora Tonks in holy matrimony." Marcus paused for dramatic effect, and was promptly smacked in the side of the head by an over eager camera. He swatted it away and acted as though nothing had happened. "If there is any one opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," Marcus said, looking around as tough someone was going to pop out of nowhere.

At this point Nym was sniggering; Marcus was having what Harry termed, one of his 'Marauder days'. "Come on, Marcus, do you really believe that someone is going to just Apparate on to the plain all of a sudden."

"Yea, get on with it already," Nym added, in a tone that showed that she was both amused and not, at the same time.

"Very well, if you insist… We'll get rite to the point then," as was the usual for Marcus, he paused to collect his thoughts. "Harry James Potter, do you take Nymphadora Tonks to be your magically wedded Wife, do you swear on your magic to love and protect her in sickness and health, for better and worse, until the day you die?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I do," as Harry said that he lit up in a faint glow.

"Excellent! Nymphadora Tonks, do you take Harry James Potter to be your magically wedded Husband, do you swear on your magic to love and protect him in sickness and health, for better and worse, until the day you die?" Marcus repeated to Nym.

"Yes, of course I do," Nym lit up in a glow as well.

"I will now bind you in marriage," Marcus paused yet again. He raised both hands and pointed one of his palms at each of them, and continued in Latin "_Vos es iam vinculum in sanctus matrimonium_. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

As soon as Marcus finished the marriage spell Harry and Nym were engulfed in a white light so bright, that if they had guests they would be in need of a cornea restorative potion. The soul bond also seemed to strengthen; Harry and Nymph seemed to be able to feel each other's emotions.

_Hey, Nymph do you feel that?_

_Yea, I think that we're each feeling what the other is feeling._

"Well, that certainly was interesting. I have never before seen the light that bright. Rutora!" Marcus called, blinking his eyes.

"**Yes, Marcus, I know about your eyes. Tilt your head back**," Rutora trilled, he then landed on Marcus's shoulder and cried, his tears healing Marcus's eyes.

"Ah, thank you, Rutora. Now, you have the week off for a holiday together, before we start your training for this year," Marcus told them.

"What will we be doing this year?" Asked Nym, curiously.

"You will continue to practice what you have learned so far, as well as Animagi training, wandless magic, and knife throwing." Marcus took one of his trademark pauses, "That is for later, have a good holiday."

Harry and Nymph took the Aston Martin to the same hill that Harry proposed on, and requested a large cottage. That night was the best of their lives, and each of the following nights were close in comparison. During the days they would do many, varying things. They requested a small and deep lake to swim in, and would often take walks through the forest, or relax on the lake's beach. In all, it was the most relaxing time they had had while on the plain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The house was in an uproar, it had been two days since Harry and Nym had gone missing, and there were about three meetings a day. At this particular meeting the entire order was there.

"Is there any word as to the whereabouts of Harry?" Dumbledore asked, forgoing his usual pleasantries.

Mad-Eye banged his stick down and said, "Kingsley and I 'av searched Hogsmead twice and found nothing!"

"Remus and I have checked number four Privet Drive and the surrounding area for signs of struggle, but there was none. Harry's room is empty, but his relatives said that there was a woman living with him for the summer," Hestia Jones said, smiling slightly when she said Remus's name.

"How did the search of Diagon Alley go?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Fred and Gorge.

"We asked shop owners up and down the alley, but they haven't seen anything," Fred said.

"We made sure that we obliviated them after we questioned them," Gorge added.

"YOU WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "You could have permanently erased their memory!"

"Molly, what they did was necessary. If the _Prophet _knew that Harry was missing, there would be panic. People are looking to him as a sign of hope," Dumbledore said, calming her down before she started to rant.

"We didn't erase their memories, just Harry and Tonks's names," Gorge said.

"Severus, what has Voldemort said concerning this?" Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers.

"The Dark Lord," the Weasley twins, Remus, and Hestia rolled their eyes at the honorific that Snape always used, "seems to think that he is dead. He tried to infiltrate Potters mind today, for the first time since the night the _dog _died. The link was no longer there," Snape reported, a bit too enthusiastically.

Mrs. Weasley broke down sobbing, Remus closed his eyes and slowly shook his head slowly as Hestia turned and hugged him, everyone was silent.

"Yea, you'd like that wouldn't you, you greasy git!" The twins yelled, in unison.

"You'd better watch it, I'm not…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Out side the kitchen door of number twelve Grimmauld Place, was a thin flesh colored string. The string led up two a bedroom with three occupants; said occupants were starring at each other with mixed expressions of shock and horror.

"He can't be dead, he just can't," Ginny cried, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry Ginny, he's Harry, he can survive anything," Ron said, though weather trying to convince her or himself, no one knew.

"He's like the older brother I always wanted. We need him, I need him," Hermione said, breaking down.

Ron went over and tried to comfort Hermione, "He's fought off Vol-Vo-Voldemort off before. He even killed a bloody Basilisk, he'll be fine. Tracking down some Death Eaters most likely… or training or something." Ron got up and started for the door, "I'll be right back."

After Ron left, Ginny turned to Hermione, "If Har… _When_ Harry comes home… I'm… I'm going to tell him I love him…"

* * *

I love Ginny, her and Tonks are my favorite characters, but if Harry isn't with her, then she is better off jealous than with someone else. It's more fun that way. Sorry.

Yes, I'm pairing Remus with Hestia Jones. They are not together as of yet, but in the near future they will be. It was either Hestia or an O.C., and I always thought that JKR should have given her more of a role. In this story she is Twenty Six, around three and a half years older than Nymph.

I keep forgetting to ask, should I bring Sirius back? I have a great idea for how to do it. I can even bring James and Lilly back if you want, but that might be a bit much. I kind of want to try my idea out. Let me know!

Thanks,  
Dirt Rider


	5. Year Three

I'm _really _sorry for the long wait! One thing after another kept happening, old computer broke, moved, ect. I'll try to update more frequently. I have another story that I just started to plan that might be posted soon, not sure.

On with the show!

* * *

Harry and Nym arrived back after what they would later remember as one of the happiest weeks of their lives, and were now standing in front of Marcus, in front of his cottage.

"You will learn how to become Anamagi, wandless magic, continue to learn knife throwing, and practice what you have learned so far," Marcus paused, looking at them. He smirked, and asked, "May I see your wands?"

Harry and Nym looked at each other, something about the way he said that was not quite right.

"Well?" Marcus pushed.

_What do you think Nym?_ Harry asked, glancing quickly at his new wife.

_I suppose we have to_, Nym replied.

They placed their wands in Marcus's outstretched hand, and Marcus deepened his smirk. Harry and Nym were beginning to think that they were wrong to hand their wands over to Marcus, this thought was fortified when he said, "You will not need these any longer." There was a snap, a slight wave of released magic, and then a burst of flame, as Marcus snapped and burned their wands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Nym, as Harry was opening and closing his mouth in a similar fashion to a goldfish.

"Wands are a hindrance, always getting lost in battle. If you are not armed with a wand in the first place, then you cannot be disarmed," Marcus grinned, paused, and continued. "Besides, they siphon off a bit of your magic from each spell, not enough to be noticeable in most cases, but you will tire more easily. That is why the wands released a burst of magic when they were snapped, it isn't usually that noticeable, but the two of you are rather more powerful than most."

"What do you mean, siphon off magic?" Nym asked.

"And why do people use them if that happens?" Asked Harry, after ending his goldfish impersonation.

"The magical components of the wand steal some of the magic that flows through them. It is unknown why, but I would guess that it has something to do with the component being separated from its donor." Marcus took a thoughtful pause, and continued, "Wands were originally created for small children to learn with, since it took less concentration and will power. People eventually got lazy and began to use wands more and more until no one used wandless magic any more.

"Magic is meant to be manipulated with your will power, to use wandless magic you only have to think of a spell or a result, and will it into reality," He waved his hand, and a small rock appeared. The rock then proceeded to grow and sculpt it's self into a stone statue of a phoenix, more specifically Rutora. "This is how the Animagus transformation works; there is no spell, only will power and the manipulation of your internal magic."

"So, is it at all like metamorph abilities?" Nymph asked, as she turned her hair red and lengthened it to her mid back.

"Yes I would think so, though not being a metamorph myself, I can't say for certain," Marcus said, then added, "That's a good look for you, you know what they say about Potters and redheads."

For the next few months Harry and Nym trained extensively in Wandless magic. Marcus had them start out simple, levitation spells, summoning charms, and stunning spells. After the first week they moved on to more advanced stuff, Transfiguration, conjuring, and combative spells. By the time November came around they were doing more advanced stuff then they could ever do with a wand.

"Very good," Marcus praised, vanishing the giant animated statue of Iron Man that Harry Conjured. "What was that?"

"Muggle thing," Harry said simply. "There's supposed to be a new movie about it coming out soon, or at least that's what Dudley said."

"Well, as interesting as that is… we'd best be moving on. You are quite advanced, but no one ever truly masters magic," Marcus paused once again, and conjured a steak with mashed potatoes.

"How the BLOODY HELL did you do that?" Nymph asked after a dumbfounded pause.

"Ah, liked that did you," Marcus chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure that your teachers and parents always told you that magic could not create food, that it was one of the laws of magic." Harry and Nym nodded. "Well, think of the laws more as guide lines. Magic is not straight forwards; it has… loopholes, if you will. I won't tell you how I did it," Marcus held up his hands to stop their protests, "you will have to figure it out for your selves. Just remember, you will never master magic, I still find loopholes occasionally… Work on it together, and experiment with different things, but _be careful_.

"Right then, the Animagus transformation is a very advanced bit of magic, and complex for those who do not know how to manipulate magic properly. I expect you to get it by the end of the week."

"How do we know what our animals will be?" Harry asked.

"Drink this," Marcus grabbed two vials out of the air, "and you will find out."

Nym grabbed her vial, and poured it down her throat. Harry hesitated for a second longer, and then followed. A hazy image appeared before each of them, slowly sharpening until there were two solid images stalking around them.

"Ah, Uncia uncia, the Snow Leopard. Very good, this will suite you well in combat." Marcus paused, hand on his chin, "But the interesting thing is… it is very rare for two people who know each other to have the same Animagus forms. I think it has happened this way because of your soul bond."

Harry and Nym studied their forms for a few minutes. Harry's was abouttwo feet to the shoulder, just over four feet long, not including the tail, which was just over three feet long, and with gray and white fur with black spots and rosettes. The only real distinguishing marks where emerald green eyes, and a slight lightning bolt shaped spot on his forehead right between his eyes. Nym's was of a slightly smaller size, just under two feet to the shoulder, about three and three quarter feet long, excluding the tail, which was about two and three quarter feet long, and the same coloring as Harry's. Nym's distinguishing marks were, dark brown eyes, and her spots were more of a light brown color than black.

"How do we do this?" Nym asked, eyes still locked on the image of her Animagus form.

"Will yourself to look like your form, and manipulate your internal magic until the transformation is complete."

Harry adopted a look of concentration and a second later there was a handsome Snow Leopard where he stood.

"_Bloody hell_, Never have I seen anyone, even a rider, accomplish that so quickly!" Marcus exclaimed, in a rare show of astonishment. "Your first try and you've got it."

Nym got it shortly thereafter, and now both cats were rolling around, wrestling on the floor. The Animagus forms apparently came with a full set of instincts, Harry and Nym had no trouble controlling their new feline bodies.

_This is amazing, Nym! _Harry exclaimed, swatting her on the side of the head.

Nym extracted herself from Harry and took off at a run, past Marcus, who was reading a book of some sort, and leapt about twenty feet up into a tree that appeared seconds earlier.

_It's brilliant, love!_ Nym replied, grooming the claws of her left front paw.

"If the two of you are done, I found some information on Snow Leopards," Nym jumped down, and both of them walked over to Marcus. "They are native to the mountain ranges of Central Asia, they can jump as far as 46 feet, and they cannot roar. If you want additional information, you can read this book," he handed it over to Harry, after he transformed.

"Thanks, Marcus. This should prove useful," Harry waved his right hand and sent the book to his and Nym's cottage.

"How are we going to incorporate this in to our combat style, and what about spells that we can't dodge? We can't even block them," Nym questioned, she was slightly nervous at the prospect.

"Ah that is where you are mistaken. You can still do wandless magic, but it is restricted to non-directional spells, like shields and apparition." Marcus paused, again, with his hand on chin. "As for the combat application, you will have to wait and see.

Harry shot twin bludgeoning hexes at his opponents, sending them careening into a few o the fifty others. He quickly ducked behind the titanium shield that Nym conjured and, drawing his knife from the sheath on his left forearm, leaped over it and attacked the nearest enemy. His uppercut like motion severing the arm. Nym went diving into a roll, coming to a stop crouched to the front left of Harry.

_Three… Two…One,_ Nym counted down.

Harry skidded to a stop behind Nym, fire building between both hands, while Nym conjured a wall of sand. Harry released the fire, thrusting both hands towards the sand, melting it and followed with a quick cooling charm, turning the wall into a foot thick, crude glass wall, twenty feet tall and twenty five feet long.

_NOW!_ He commanded through their bond, as he cast the cooling charm.

Nym unleashed a torrent of strategically placed reductos, varying their velocities so that they all struck the wall at the same time. The result was devastating, about half of the enemy numbers were shredded by shards of glass. Harry and Nym had developed this attack over the months since they learned to become Animagi, it was a last resort, only to be used against those who were truly evil.

With only about twenty five opponents left standing, they were safe to separate a bit more. Harry, using magic to aid him, jumped up over fifteen feet off the grassy field, transforming into his Snow Leopard form, and landed on an opponent in the middle of the group. Quickly slamming a strong, almost form fitting, shield into place around himself, he dug his hind claws in and proceeded to leap from opponent to opponent, incapacitating them. This went on for about five jumps, when Harry decided to step it up a notch.

_Hit and run!_ He commanded.

_Check!_ Nym replied, disapparating with a faint popping noise.

Harry disapparated in complete silence, appearing silently behind two opponents, beside Nym who was also in her Animagus form. They simultaneously attacked and dispatched them. This went on for the next few minutes, and soon enough, the enemy force was subdued.

They changed back, and started back towards Marcus, who was observing from an elevated platform at the side of the field. They barely managed three steps when they were surrounded by seven more opponents, dressed as members of the Death Eater inner circle. Harry and Nym then heard a voice that made their blood run cold.

"Harry Potter, so we meet again," Voldemort said, bowing slightly with a flourish of his wand. Harry just glared at him. "What no pleasantries? You used to be so polite." Voldemort gave a quick hand signal, and the Death Eaters tightened their circle, still rotating around the three of them.

_Harry?_

_We take him out, and they wont be a problem,_ Harry responded.

_Throw up a fight dome first,_ Nym suggested, as they started to circle in the opposite direction from the Death Eaters.

The two of them stopped suddenly, and Harry shot an electric blue spell at Voldemort. He tried to block it, but it punched neatly through his shield, leaving no mark behind. A great dome erupted, Voldemort at the point of origin, a somewhat frightened expression on his face. The dome pushed everyone away, except the target, caster, and Nym because o the bond that she shared with Harry. When fully formed, the dome was exactly one hundred feet wide, fifty feet tall, and an electric blue color with silver webbing moving across it.

"What is this?" Voldemort screeched, as the Death Eaters threw everything they had at the surface of the dome, all of which, unforgivable included, bounced off.

"This," Harry started, in a know-it-all voice.

"Is a fight dome," Nymph continued, looking board, checking her nails and polishing them on her shirt.

"Or _Pugna Domesticus_," Harry finished, smirking at Nym.

"Only the caster can remove it," Nym added.

Voldemort, it seemed, was done talking, and started firing a barrage of curses, hexes, and charms. Harry rolled, jumped, and dove, to avoid getting hit. Nym kept herself twenty feet to the left of Harry, and was firing rapid blasting, cutting, and bludgeoning curses at Voldemort, who seemed to only care about killing Harry and bringing the dome down. Harry dove again, and in mid air, sent a_ Confringo_ from one hand and a _Confundo_ from the other, the _Confundo_ was swatted aside, but the _Confringo_ connected with Voldemort's left hand blowing it off.

"Ahhhh," Voldemort hissed, and commenced a complex series of dark hexes, and curses, which would have hit Harry if not for Nym's quick shield work.

_Damn it!_ Nym yelled. _I can hardly get anything through on him. Other than his hand, he only has a few scratches._

_Send more powerful spells, slam through his shields. I'm going in,_ Harry said, drawing his knife in his left hand, and casting a form of the severing ribbon that he held like a whip in his right, it was about twelve feet along and floating in the air around him. _Bloody hell!_ Voldemort had taken the time to create a silver hand for himself.

Nym started to pour everything she had into the blasting, and cutting spells, and managed to crack several of his ribs, sending him through the air a good five feet. Harry took this opportunity, appearing behind and to the left of Voldemort, who had just hit Nym with a bone braking curse to the leg. Harry was enraged, and the pain coming through the bond didn't help him think any straighter. He let out a battle cry of sorts and, letting his aura shine freely, blinding silver with a gold tinge to the 

edges, slashed his severing ribbon a Voldemort, who cast some sort of powerful shield, and sent a fire ball at Harry, grazing his back, Harry faltered for a second, and nearly got hit with a killing curse. Harry retaliated by both cracking his whip at him, and throwing his knife. Voldemort blocked the whip, but the knife, being a physical attack, went through the shield, which was of a type that blocked magic only attacks, and firmly planted the entire length of it's blade between his eyes. Voldemort dropped to the battle scarred ground, dead.

Harry released the dome as all of the bodies vanished, and ran to Nym. Nym hopped up and met him half way, as though nothing ever happened.

_Nym, your leg!_

_Its fine, I don't think their spells were real. Check your back,_ Nym rubbed his back, which was back to normal.

"Quite good, but there is much room for improvement. It is lucky for you, that the spells effects only last for the length of the match, you must work on your shielding, it _must_ become a reflex to shield as you dodge. Your reflexes are faster than anyone I have ever met, you Animagus forms are responsible for that, but you have to learn to use them properly," Marcus paused. "Your combat strategy is too segmented. You used everything separately, Animagus, knife fighting, Apparition, you _must_ blend them together, mix them together," Marcus paused, again.

_Dramatic, isn't he._

_Yea, but he _is_ right, we didn't mix it up enough, love._

_I know Nym; well have to work on it._

"That glass wall was brilliant! Who came up with it?"

Harry and Nym looked at each other, then Harry answered, "Not sure, but I think it was Nym."

"Hmm, anyway, moving on. The Voldemort fight was done quite well, be sure to do the fight dome when you meet him for real. Just so you know, the faux Voldemort was at about seventy five percent of his real power, the plain could not create him at full power. The Death Eaters, were at average power, based on your memories of them," Marcus paused, sighed, and began to turn towards his cottage. "That is all for today… Oh, one more thing, _never_ lose yourself to rage again, it got you burned, but it could have cost _both _of your lives."

For the rest of the year they trained harder than ever before.

* * *

I find the training really boring to write, but it is important to later.

Thanks, to all of my readers. I never expected this kind of response.

titlewordschapsreviewshitsc2sfavsalertsHarry Potter and the Silver Phoenix15646491137512590199

Thanks!!

Please Review!!

* * *


End file.
